Sunrise
by Thunder-Nari
Summary: Scott and Remy enjoy the surise. Slash and sappyness abound so beware.


Disclaimer: Don't own X-Men, Marvel does, yada yada yada.

I found this while cleaning up papers in my room and decided what the heck and typed it up. It's kinda old and really sappy but that's okay. This is what I do when I'm bored. Enjoy. Try not to gag on the sweetness.

Sunrise

Nari

Scott woke slowly, drifting for a moment in that place between wakefulness and sleep where everything is perfect.  As he became more aware of his surroundings he wondered what could have woken him.  He still didn't open his eyes and listened for a moment but there was nothing.  No noise of an intruder, no dripping of a tap, not even the sound of boards creaking as the house settled.  No sound of breathing next to him.

He finally opened his eyes and looked at the recently vacated spot next to him.  Recently because the previously occupied spot was just now starting to cool slightly.  It was the coolness that had probably woken him.

He took a glance around the room, spotting nothing unusual.  There were no sounds coming from the bathroom either.  Scott frowned slightly and glanced at the clock.  5:34 am.  The sun was just coming up, dimly lightly the room since he had forgotten to close the blinds the night before.

He pushed the covers back, getting up and pulling on yesterdays discarded clothes.  He went first to the kitchen but it was quiet there as well.  After a moments thought, standing in the middle of the kitchen, he decided on the most likely place and headed outside.

A few minutes later found him on the roof of the mansion.

It took Scott only a moment to spot him.  He was sitting on the roof with his knees drawn up and his arms hooked around them lazily, his gaze focused on the skyline.  Scott hung back, afraid that he might be disturbing a private moment.  A welcoming smile was turned his way though and an outstretched arm beckoned him closer.

Scott didn't need to be asked twice and went up to him, carefully taking a seat and resting his head on Remy's shoulder.  Remy's arm came around to wrap around him and Scott sighed in pleasure.  They were silent for a few moments as they watched the sunrise.

"What are you doing up here so early?"

"I always come here at dis time."  He spoke softly as he let his cheek rest lightly on Scott's head.

"I never noticed before."  He felt guilty about this but Remy just shrugged slightly.

"I am a t'ief, cher.  'S my job t' be sneaky about t'ings."  Scott got the feeling that he was intruding on something again but Remy must have sensed it because he tightened his hold around Scott's shoulders.  "'M glad y' found out dough."

They were silent again and the suns beams started to filter through the trees, casting shadows and patterns over the mansion and waking the yard to birdsong.

"Y' ever seen anyt'ing so beautiful, cher?"

"I don't know.  I don't see it the way you do."  All he saw was red.  Red, like blood leaking over the sky.  Anything but a joy to look at.

"Y' want me t' tell y' how I see it?"

"Yeah."  As he relaxed further into Remy's embrace.

"It's absolutely brilliant.  When de sun is just coming up like dis, peeking over de trees an' de hills, not enough yet t' take over de entire sky.   Just cast a glow over everyt'ing.  Turning de leaves and de grass gold when de sky is clear.  De clouds are light an' colored wit' soft colors.  Orange an' pink an' red, like autumn leaves.  De sky is such a light blue where de sun lights it but it gradually gets darker an' dere are still a few stars fightin' t' stay visible t'rough de suns light.  De rays from de sun wash over every'ting, cleansin' de day for a new start, purifying everyt'ing dey touch."

Closing his eyes, Scott could picture it in his head as Remy talked and it was, indeed, picturesque.  Like a portrait.  Perfect, like Remy.

Scott titled his head up and kissed him softly.  "Thank you."

Remy smiled back at him.  "For what?"

"For sharing this with me."

"I'd share anyt'ing wit' y', cher.  Y' welcome."

Scott rested his head back down on Remy's shoulder with a smile.  Watched the sunrise with a different perspective, saw Remy in it's depths.


End file.
